Pourquoi je continues à me donner du mal ?
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Azamatic sur Archive of our own. Résumé : Merlin reçoit une nouvelle lettre de refus dans al cadre de sa recherche d'emploi.


Titre : **Why Do I Even Bother?**

Auteur : **Azamatic**

 **Traduction** : LPC alias lovePEOPLEancCOWBOY qui a seulement commencé sa kiné post natal…pffff, mes abdominaux sont en ruines !

 **OOO**

Merlin, optimiste avec prudence comme toujours, prend l'enveloppe qui vient tout juste d'être placé dans la boîte aux lettres. Il rentre et il la pose sur la table du salon. A chaque fois qu'il a des lettres comme celle-ci, il se prépare toujours un thé chaud dans sa tasse préférée, la blanche avec une photo d'Arthur et lui.

Alors qu'il s'assoit, il se demande si il doit l'ouvrir ou non, si il va encore ressentir de la peine et de l'humiliation. Avec nervosité et des doigts qui tremblent, il prend l'enveloppe, la retourne et déchire le bord.

Des larmes énormes commencent à déborder de ses yeux, et coulent lentement sur son visage, et sur la lettre de refus qu'il peut ajouter avec les autres, un tas plein à craquer. Dans la colère et la tristesse, il la chiffonne et il la claque sur la table, son poing traversant le dessus en verre et il se coupe dans le procédé. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il saigne jusqu'au moment où il va dans la chambre pour prendre sa couverture en laine. Il regarde juste à ses mains et en tout honnêteté il n'en a plus rien à foutre. Il tire la couverture autour lui et il se love dans le tissu qui est imprégné de l'odeur d'Arthur.

Il entre et sort d'un sommeil léger, seulement réveillé par la douleur incisive qui est de plus en plus vive et réelle.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux mais il les referme rapidement à cause de la migraine qui l'accapare à présent. Il les ouvre doucement une fois de plus pour retrouver Arthur avec les yeux rouges qui nettoie et tamponne ses mains.

Arthur remarque que Merlin est réveillé. « Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande Arthur avec une voix rauque, il est évident qu'il a pleuré. De toute évidence, il connaît la réponse mais il a besoin que Merlin la dise.

Merlin tend la main pour désigner une lettre chiffonnée qui repose entre les morceaux de verres. Émotionnellement, ça lui prend beaucoup de force de la montrer, et des larmes se forment et roulent sur son visage. Toute la bienveillance d'Arthur est en alerte et il se penche, pour essuyer les larmes et planter un baiser sur son front.

Il s'agenouille par terre et défroisse la lettre.

« Merlin, tu dois vraiment arrêter de laisser ceci t'atteindre ! »

Et avec ça, Merlin voit rouge. Il se redresse et il regarde Arthur droit dans les yeux. « Pardon ? »

Arthur fait de même et il le regarde avec un regard qui dit 'je sais ce qu'il va se passer.'

« Sais tu seulement ce que ça fait ? De se faire rabaisser encore et encore, d'avoir toutes ces choses qui me reviennent dans la tronche, d'obtenir les mots 'non' et 'malheureusement' chaque jour ? Ça me bouffe, Arthur. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur et ça me consume. Pièce par pièce, ça me prend tout jusqu'à ne plus avoir une once de joie ou de positivité à l'intérieur de moi ! »

Cette fois, Arthur est proche des larmes en écoutant Merlin, et il peut également voir les larmes qui se forment dans le doux regard de Merlin.

« Ces trucs ne me rendent pas aveugle et ne font pas la différence non plus, » dit Merlin en jetant une boîte d'antidépresseur sur le mur. « C'est facile pour toi de dire que tout ira bien, tu es celui qui à un bon boulot peinard, tu as pratiquement tout sur un plateau d'argent. Tout va comme sur des roulettes pour toi, n'est-ce pas ! »

Arthur s'assoit là, avec un visage marqué par le choc et une prise de conscience. Cette fois, Merlin est silencieusement en train de sangloter dans un coin de la pièce, en se balançant sur lui-même. Ça fait mal à Arthur de voir Merlin comme ça, il ne sait pas comment il peut l'aider. A chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit, Arthur a toujours quelques trucs pour requinquer Merlin. Il fait couler un bon bain chaud à Merlin, branche la couverture électrique et met son dvd préféré dans la chambre.

Arthur revient dans le salon et il retrouve Merlin dans la même position qu'avant, mais il n'est plus aussi blanc qu'un linge, et ses yeux sont moins injectés de sang.

Arthur sait comment le gérer dans ce genre de situation. Alors, il s'agenouille très lentement et il pose une main sur la tête de Merlin, pour caresser ses cheveux qui partent dans toutes les directions. Ensuite, il se déplace pour s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu sais que plus tu resteras assis là, plus tu auras mal aux fesses ! » Dit Arthur, essayant d'obtenir une réaction. On dirait que des heures s'écoulent avant qu'Arthur ne parle à nouveau. « Allez, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. Un bon bain chaud t'attend, la couverture est chaude et j'ai mis ton dvd préféré à la TV. »

Alors, Merlin tourne la tête pour regarder la plus réconfortantes paires d'yeux bleus. Il essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il se rend compte que sa gorge est complètement enrouée. Mais il dépasse la douleur et il essaie de parler. Il se débrouille pour dire quelques mots, mais sa voix est incroyablement enrouée et grossie. « Je suis navré que tu aies à me voir ainsi, et je suis navré que tu aies à subir ça. » Arthur le tire simplement dans l'une de ses étreintes réconfortantes, et il sait que ça fonctionne car il peut sentir Merlin se détendre lentement dans ses bras.

« Allez, debout. Ton bain va être froid et toutes la mousse va partir ! »

Avec un peu d'aide de la part d'Arthur, Merlin se hisse sur ses pieds. Arthur dirige Merlin dans la salle de bain et il le laisse. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il voit Merlin se retourner vers lui et lui murmurer un merci, auquel Arthur répond avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Au moment où Merlin entre dans le lit chauffé, il est trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors ils restent juste allongés là, dans la chaleur réconfortante. Alors qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus dans la couverture, il sent des bras forts, doux et chaleureux autour de lui, et une barbe chatouilleuse qui se fraie un chemin à l'arrière de son cou.

« Je suis toujours là Merlin. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je m'occuperai toujours de toi. »

 **FIN**


End file.
